urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Legacy series
]]Hidden Legacy series, a new trilogy by Ilona Andrews. — NEW series! Genres and Sub-Genres UF / PNR Series Description or Overview ✥ New York Times bestselling author Ilona Andrews launches a brand new Hidden Legacy series, in which one woman must place her trust in a seductive, dangerous man who sets off an even more dangerous desire. It’s a story of a woman who exists in a world very much like our own, except this world revolves around Houses, magic dynasties. They own corporations, they dominate politics, and they feud to each other. It’s a story of over the top adventure, flashy magic, and unlikely romance between Nevada Baylor, who knows when people lie to her and Mad Rogan, the billionaire-mage who wields almost god-like power. ~ Burn For Me Cover Reveal ✥ “''The actual story begins in current times featuring Isabella Baylor, a small time PI who is carefully supporting her family the best way she can. Things however take a drastic turn as she is compelled into a herculean endeavor and that’s where the actual plot sets in. Featuring snarky dialogue, a strong female protagonist and an intriguing magic-ensconced world, join Ilona Andrews in their new series coming out from Avon books soon…''” ~ Fantasy Book Critic: NEWS: Ilona Andrews' New Series Lead's Species *Mage Primary Supe *Mages What Sets it Apart *Magic Houses like dynasties Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Nevada Baylor, protagonist; Books in Series Hidden Legacy series # Burn For Me (Oct 28, 2014) ~ Chapter #1, Chapter #2 # White Hot (October 27, 2015) — News #Wildfire Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite * Kate Daniels series * Edge Series, The * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Alphas series (series in limbo) * Hidden Legacy series World Building Setting Houston, Texas Places: * Bridge Park: on news: infested with rats Supernatural Elements Mages 'Glossary': * Prime: the highest rank of magic user—can set anyone and anything on fire * Enerkinetics: magic users who manipulated raw magical energy * Shockers: invisible from the outside, but it lets you shock anyone with magic—work like an amped-up taser, pulling power from the magic of the person doing the shocking. If the shockers pull too much power, they can kill the person doing the shocking and/or the person being shocked. * Ranks: Magic users are segregated into five ranks: Minor, Average, Notable, Significant, and Prime. The difference between Minor and Prime is enormous. * Houses: A family with a powerful magic is considered a House when it produces at least two Primes within three generations. 'Types of Magic': * Elemental Magic: Elemental magic users command forces of nature. Some can bend water to their will, some are able to cause mold soil, and other can conjure fire or create an electric current. Elemental mages can cause a great deal of damage. Most work in manufacturing. The greatest elemental Houses tend to run industrial and construction corporations. ** Pyrokinesis – mastery over fire ** Aquakinesis – mastery over water ** Geokinesis – mastery over earth ** Aerokinesis – mastery over air ** Psychrokinesis – mastery over ice ** Fulgurkinesis – mastery over lightning * Mental Magic: Magic of the mind would be best described as magic of the will. This category includes a slew of powers that rely on the will of the user. The mental talents are many and varied, from telekinesis, which can be used to a devastating effect, to harmonizing, which enables the mage to make beautiful flower arrangements. ** Telekinesis – ability to move objects with your mind ** Projection – ability to transmit images and feelings to the minds of other. ** Therionology – ability to command animals. Practitioners are usually known as animal mages. Rare. ** Harmonizing – ability to arrange one’s environment to invoke a specific feeling or mood. ** Elenchus – ability to distinguish lie from truth, also known as truthseeking. Extremely rare. * Arcane Magic: The word “arcane” means known or understood by very few. True to definition, the arcane branch of magic talents is poorly understood even by those who are born with these magic powers. Power of arcane magic users comes from reaching into arcane realm, a place of magic outside of our typical reality. Their talents are frequently disturbing. ** Enerkinesis – mastery over magic energy. ** Summoning – ability to cause manifestation of creatures. ** Animating – ability to impart life to inanimate objects. ** Binding – ability to fuse or bind something found in the arcane realm to human host with purpose of giving the host new magic powers. 'Groups & Organizations': * Baylor Investigative Agency: owned by Nevada Baylor, protagonist. * Montgomery International Investigations (MII): Run by Augustine Montgomery * Firebug, Inc.: leading provider of industrial forging products owned by the Pierces; World Description ✥ “Set in a world similar to our own but with a stark crucial difference, the emergence of magic by means of a scientific serum circa the late 19th century. The world develops with corporations forming around families of magical prowess. These corporations and families are like feudal holdings of the medieval times wherein competition and purity of bloodlines are encouraged.“ ~ Fantasy Book Critic ✥ Set in Houston, Texas, this alternate world has a slightly different history than our real world. As the first book opens, the U..S. is recovering from massive territorial wars over magic in Central America and South America. Formidable mage Houses hold all the power in cities and countries around the globe, and the relations among the Houses are not always peaceful. Book 1 begins with an explanation of the source of magic in this mythology. ~ ? ✥ Houses: Magic is everything in the world of Hidden Legacy. It brings power, wealth, and security and most families try to maximize it. Because magical talents are passed on through the bloodline, marriages between Primes and Significants are often the matter of ancestry and genetics rather than love. A family with a powerful magic is considered a House when it produces at least two Primes within three generations. For example, if your grandmother was a Prime and you are a Prime, your family could apply for the registration in the House Ranks. The head of a House, male or female, wields complete authority over his or her family members. Houses are small economic empires: they control territories within cities, they hire private muscle, and engage in cut-throat business tactics. Houses frequently feud with each other and mutual attacks between rival Houses are not uncommon. Most of the time the civilian law enforcement stays of of the inter-House conflicts as long as ordinary citizens are not endangered in any way. Houses also have their own ruling body, an Assembly, and although Assembly has no official status within United States government, when it speaks, its voice is heard by all branches of government. ~ Ranks and Houses | Hidden Legacy History of Magic Back in 1863, a serum was developed that brought out people's magic talents—abilities of all kinds. "Some people gained ability to command animals, some learned to sense water from miles away, and others suddenly realized they could kill their enemies by generating a burst of lightning between their hands." As the serum spread around the world, people soon realized that many magic users were taking advantage of their new power by using it for evil and violent purposes, and the serum was locked away. By that time, though, the serum's effects had reached into people's DNA, and their magical traits were passed down to their children—generation after generation—changing the course of history forever. Click HERE to go to a page on the authors' web site that discusses types of magic in this mythology. Currently, mages are segregated into five ranks: Minor, Average, Notable, Significant, and Prime. Mage families are rated by the power of the head of the House and his or her children, particularly the heir. Here, a character explains what life is like for a prime: "When you're a Prime, especially an heir Prime, your life stops being your own once you graduate from college. Certain things are expected. Your specialty is predetermined by your family's needs. It's understood that you will complete your education, work to further the family interests, select a mate whose genetic pedigree is most likely to produce gifted children, marry, and have said children, at least one but no more than three"—one prime and two back-ups. Click HERE to go to a page on the authors' web site that provides in-depth information on the ranks and Houses of mages in this world. For a lesser mage to stand a chance against a Prime, that mage would have to have shockers permanently inserted into his or her arms. Here, a character describes shockers as "completely invisible from the outside, but it lets you shock anyone with magic. Hurts you like hell, but it hurts whoever you grab even more. Seriously nasty gadgets." Shockers work like an amped-up taser, except that instead of pulling power from a battery, shockers pull power from the magic of the person doing the shocking. If the shockers pull too much power, they can kill the person doing the shocking and/or the person being shocked. Early in the book, the series heroine has shockers implanted into her arms as a means of self defense. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: HIDDEN LEGACY SERIES Protagonists ✥ Since her father died Nevada Baylor is the main wage earner for her loving, oddball family of seven. She will do anything to keep them safe and secure, even seek out and capture a dangerous high level pyrokinetic mage. But she is in way over her head and if she is to survive she will need to depend on the help of an equally dangerous telekinetic mage named Mad Rogan. Despite their unfortunate first encounter, sparks fly between them. But, Nevada knows there is no hope of a lasting relationship between them. Not only is he so far above her in the social pecking order that she might as well be the chicken feed, and he is also certainly a sociopath and most likely a pscychopath as well. They race to save the city of Houston from a modern day version of Mrs. O'Leary's cow. Through her adventure Nevada discovers unexpected strength especially in her rare magical talent. ~ Goodreads Reader ✥ Nevada Baylor: a truthseeker mage (the third rarest magic talent) and a licensed private investigator who lives with her extended family in a converted warehouse. No one outside Nevada's family knows about her truthseeker talents because if anyone found out, she would be pulled away from her family and forced to work as an interrogator for either the government or one of the Houses. Nevada is the chief investigator for her family's investigation agency and is assisted by her mother, cousins, and sisters. Her mother is an army veteran—a lethal sharpshooter, and her grandmother—a mech-mage—repairs and restores armored vehicles for various Houses, all of which take their security quite seriously. During Nevada's father's extended terminal illness, the family mortgaged their agency to the powerful Augustine Montgomery, head of House Montgomery and chef executive of Montgomery International Investigations (MII) so the Baylors work hard to build their image, and pull in clients in order to can keep up their monthly payments to Montgomery. ✥ The Baylor family lives by three rules: "Rule #1: we stayed bought. Once a client hired us, we were loyal to the client. Rule #2: we didn't break the law…It kept us out of jail and safe from litigation. And rule #3, the most important one of all: at the end of the day we still had to be able to look our reflections in the eye," meaning that they had no regrets and were sure they had done the right thing. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: HIDDEN LEGACY SERIES ✥ Connor "Mad" Rogan '(aka, the Butcher, the Scourge) is an extremely powerful billionaire Prime, an inorganic telekinetic who earned his fierce and deadly reputation during his years in the military during the Mexican and South American wars. Millions of people have viewed his video on the Internet in which he completely destroys a Mexican town in just moments and with seemingly little effort, slicing up huge buildings and destroying them completely, one after another. Connor now lives in relative seclusion and even refers to himself as Mad Rogan. After leaving the service, Rogan put together his own security army equipped with top of the line technology and weaponry along with complete medical services for all staff. His people are loyal to him because he takes care of them and their families. Everything Rogan does, he does for practical reasons, and emotions never get in the way of rational thought. He is a cold-blooded killer, and he has accepted and even embraced that aspect of himself. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: HIDDEN LEGACY SERIES ~ Click HERE to go to a page on the authors' web site that provides biographies and sketches of the main characters in this series. Characters Chart *Cast of Characters | Hidden Legacy — Author's site *Hidden Legacy Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author 'Ilona Andrews * Website: ILONA ANDREWS * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sci-Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Urban Paranormal Romance Bio: Ilona Andrews is the pseudonym for a husband-and-wife writing team. Ilona is a native-born Russian and Gordon is a former communications sergeant in the U.S. Army. Contrary to popular belief, Gordon was never an intelligence officer with a license to kill, and Ilona was never the mysterious Russian spy who seduced him. They met in college, in English Composition 101, where Ilona got a better grade. (Gordon is still sore about that.) Gordon and Ilona currently reside in Texas with their two children, and many dogs and cats. They have co-authored two series, the bestselling urban fantasy of Kate Daniels and romantic urban fantasy of The Edge. ~ Ilona Andrews - FF and Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Richard Jones — Source: ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Avon * Author Page: Ilona Andrews | Avon Romance | avonromance.com * Series Pages: Burn for Me by Ilona Andrews | Avon Romance | avonromance.com * Bk-1: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: Oct 28, 2014 — ISBN: 0062289233, eBook: 0062289241 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Burn For Me (2014): Nevada Baylor is faced with the most challenging case of her detective career—a suicide mission to bring in a suspect in a volatile case. Nevada isn't sure she has the chops. Her quarry is a Prime, the highest rank of magic user, who can set anyone and anything on fire. Then she’s kidnapped by Connor “Mad” Rogan—a darkly tempting billionaire with equally devastating powers. Torn between wanting to run or surrender to their overwhelming attraction, Nevada must join forces with Rogan to stay alive. Rogan's after the same target, so he needs Nevada. But she’s getting under his skin, making him care about someone other than himself for a change. And, as Rogan has learned, love can be as perilous as death, especially in the magic world. ~ ILONA ANDREWS and Goodreads | Burn for Me ✤ BOOK TWO—White Hot (Oct 27, 2015): Nevada Baylor and Connor Rogan are back in the fight against corruption and the dark forces of Houston’s elite. Once again, they’ve been drawn together to fight a common enemy, but something is growing between them, too. Something that’s becoming more difficult to ignore with every heated touch and meaningful glance. But with new foes rising from all sides and danger ever present, they’ll have to work that much harder to protect one another - and any future they might have together. ~ Goodreads | White Hot (Hidden Legacy, #2) by Ilona Andrews ✤ BOOK THREE—: First Sentences * 1 Burn For Me (2014) — All men are liars. * 2 White Hot (Oct 27, 2015) — * 3 Wildfire * 3.5 Diamond Fire * 4 Sapphire Flames Quotes * Burn for Me Quotes by Ilona Andrews ~ Goodreads * Hidden Legacy Series ~ Shelfari * Ilona Andrews Quotes (Author of Magic Bites) ~ GR : “Rogan! That’s enough.” I grabbed him and pulled him off Adam.Adam rolled to his hands and knees. I kicked him as hard as I could right in the stomach. He fell and curled into a ball.“You almost killed my grandmother. You used kids to deliver a bomb to my house.” I kicked him again. “Flirt with me now, you sonovabitch! See if I’m impressed.”Behind me Mad Rogan was laughing his head off.” — Nevada, Rogan and Adam : “Stop,” Augustine yelled.I turned.“You’re a drained battery. You have no magic left. What could you possibly do to Pierce?” “She can shoot him in the face.” — Augustine, Rogan and Nevada Trivia *Lists That Contain Burn for Me (Hidden Legacy, #1) by Ilona Andrews *Lists That Contain White Hot (Hidden Legacy, #2) by Ilona Andrews Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * Arcadia Bell series * Corine Solomon series * Alex Verus series * Prospero's War series * Half-Light City series * Allie Beckstrom series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Dresden Files series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Elemental Assassin series * Peter Grant series * Simon Canderous series * Baba Yaga series * Retrievers series * Magicals Anonymous series * Walker Papers series * Kate Daniels series * Night Huntress series PNR: * World of the Lupi series * Stormwalker series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Guild Hunter series * Dark-Hunter series Future of Series : Right now we have a firm plan for three books. Nobody knows what the future will bring. ~ Interview 11/12/14 - Rabid Reads Notes Letter To The Readers—Hidden: Legacy I feel like we’ve been building toward this idea for a really long time. It began years ago with a short story called Of Swine and Roses. It’s a story of girl from a world where magic is a normal, every-day thing and her disastrous date. There was something oddly compelling about the worldbuilding we did for that short. Magic exists in the world, magic is hereditary, and family business often revolves around the family magic. Imagine that you a pyrokinetic, a fire mage who can create heat and flame out of nothing. Let’s say you become a glass maker. You’re able to precisely apply just enough of the right kind of heat to create beautiful glass pieces. Your children are pyrokinetics too. Perhaps they follow in your footsteps or perhaps they choose to go into metallurgy or enlist in military forces and become a combat operative. It’s such a simple idea but it allows for so much flexibility and conflict. It lends itself to a vibrant, fresh world. We left the story alone and moved on to other ideas. Then came the world of Kinsmen, two science fiction stories that combined romance and enhanced human beings. They lived on a different planet and their families ran it, the way mafia families had once ran New York. Now we finally come to BURN FOR ME. It grew out of those previous stories and we can’t wait to share it with you. It’s a story of a woman who exists in a world very much like our own, except this world revolves around Houses, magic dynasties. They own corporations, they dominate politics, and they feud to each other. It’s a story of over the top adventure, flashy magic, and unlikely romance between Nevada Baylor, who knows when people lie to her and Mad Rogan, the billionaire-mage who wields almost god-like power. It’s funny and and romantic and it was so much fun to write. We’re thrilled to work with Avon on it and we hope you enjoy it as much as we did. ~ Letter To The Readers | Hidden Legacy *Burn For Me Cover Reveal ~ Story behind the story See Also * The Edge Series * Kate Daniels series * Alphas series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Ilona Andrews * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of pag External References Books: *Ilona Andrews Books ~ Author *Hidden Legacy series by Ilona Andrews ~ GR *Ilona Andrews ~ FF *Hidden Legacy - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Hidden Legacy Series ~ Shelfari *Burn for Me by Ilona Andrews ~ LibraryThing *Hidden Legacy series by Ilona Andrews ~ FictFact *Kinsmen series by Ilona Andrews ~ FictFact *Ilona Gordon - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Andrew Gordon - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts: * Chapter #1, * Chapter #2 Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: HIDDEN LEGACY SERIES World, Characters, etc: * Author's Site: ** Magic 101 | Hidden Legacy ** Types of Magic | Hidden Legacy ** Ranks and Houses | Hidden Legacy ** Cast of Characters | Hidden Legacy * Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: HIDDEN LEGACY SERIES *Hidden Legacy Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews: *Interview with Ilona Andrews, Burn For Me | Rabid Reads *Booktalk Nation — Ilona Andrews *Interview with Ilona Andrews | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter *Booktalk Nation — Ilona Andrews ~ video interview News: *Fantasy Book Critic: NEWS: Ilona Andrews' New Series *On My Radar…Ilona Andrews’ “Avon Thing” « Wicked Scribes Articles: *Ilona Andrews To Begin A New Paranormal Romance Series | RT Book Reviews NEXT Release: White Hot #2 — October 27, 2015 Cover Reveals: *Burn For Me Cover Reveal ~ story behind the story *Ilona Andrews's Burn for me cover reveal, author's reaction *Ilona Andrews's Blog - Burn For Me Cover Reveal~ GR *Cover Reveal! Burn for Me by Ilona Andrews *COVER REVEAL: Burn For Me (Hidden Legacy #1) Avon Romance *A Bookworm's Confessions: Burn for Me - Cover Reveal! *Cover Reveal | Burn for Me by Ilona Andrews | The Book Nympho Author: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) ~ Goodreads *Ilona Andrews - Wikipedia Community: *Ilona Andrews - Index ~ Author's Forum *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews *(7) Ilona Andrews~ facebook *Ilona Andrews (ilona_andrews) on Twitter *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Fans Group (725 Members) Gallery of Book Covers BURN-FOR-ME-309x500.jpg|1. Burn For Me (October 28, 2014) by Ilona Andrews ~ Excerpt|link=http://hiddenlegacy.ilona-andrews.com/excerpt-from-burn-for-me/ White Hot (Hidden Legacy #2) by Ilona Andrews .jpg|2. White Hot (Oct 27, 2015—Hidden Legacy series) by Ilona Andrews|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22303684-white-hot Category:New Series Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Elementals Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Evil Corporations Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Tech vs Magic Category:Mages Category:Alternate History UF Category:Magic Users Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Telekinesis